


When Sinuses Intervene

by sunflowersandstars (Emmeg)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allergies, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Oral sex mention, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Sick Character, dicks are mentioned, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeg/pseuds/sunflowersandstars
Summary: Yaku and Lev spend some down time on the couch after a bout of Spring allergies.





	When Sinuses Intervene

**Author's Note:**

> Here! *crouches down* Have some drabbles. Have some fluff content no one asked for. Have some nice, yakulev scraps. *Chucks some words at you*

Yaku arrives home later than expected. Feeling harried, he pushes through the front door with unnecessary force, bag banging into the door frame. Once inside, he surveys the mess Lev’s left him. A pile of crumpled, official-looking bank statements lay among torn envelopes and dry cereal crumbs on the counter. The rest of the kitchen is relatively untouched, only cluttered by a couple water glasses, tea mugs, and water bottles near the sink. The armchairs in the sitting area are overflowing with a gym bag, backpack, and unfolded blankets.  
“Lev!” He calls before striding to the coat rack and hanging up his things.  
No answer means his boyfriend is either in the shower or out somewhere.  
Lev’s extroverted and friendly nature means he has a lot of friends, and as a result, a lot of social obligations. At least, a lot more than Yaku. It’s not unexpected to find him gone after work.  
Inside their bedroom, however, Yaku finds the shades drawn and a familiar lanky frame stretched out across the mattress.  
“Lev?” His voice has quieted, but it elicits a groan and various stirrings nonetheless. Yaku watches as his boyfriend wakes up with all the grace of an aging, slobbery dog.  
“Mori. You’re home.” Lev’s own voice is dry and raspy.  
Yaku takes a seat next to him, “What’s going on?”  
“My head hurts.”  
Yaku pushes the hair off his forehead and rests his hand there. “How long have you been asleep?”  
Lev lifts up slightly to read the clock on the side table. “Couple hours.”  
“Are you sick?”  
“Mmm… I think it’s my sinuses.” his head drops back down into the blankets.  
Right. It’s almost mid-spring, nearing the end of April. Lev gets terrible allergies around this time every year. “I’m sorry Sweetheart.”  
Lev just groans again.  
Yaku starts rubbing between his shoulder blades, trickling fingers down the knobs of his spine. “Did you take some medicine?”  
“Yeah, that’s what made me sleepy.” Lev turns his head slightly and grins a half-smile up at him.  
“I see.” Yaku leans over to kiss his cheek. “So I guess we’re staying in tonight?”  
Lev nods, making the blankets beneath him bunch up. Then he rolls over and reaches up in a pleading motion until Yaku slides into his arms and kisses him correctly.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

  
They spend that evening in front of the TV, Yaku’s hand traveling all over his boyfriend’s head. He likes it when Lev is tired and submissive like this. Lying in in lap, he looks so docile. Like a huge, dangerous, barely-tamed animal, or maybe just a big baby, Yaku can’t decide. His sinuses cause him snuffle every-so-often. A couple times Yaku thought he was crying, which given the dry documentary they’re watching, has him feeling slightly alarmed at odd intervals.  
He traces down his long pointed nose, over the angled cheekbones, across his pale forehead, and then venturing into silky, light-colored hair. He spends time here, combing through the thin strands, gently scratching at his scalp. After his fingers shift through to the back Lev lets out a snore that startles them both.  
“Did I fall asleep?”  
“Guess so,” Yaku says.  
Lev sighs. It’s as if all the air in his lungs is being pressed out in one go. He smacks his lips at the end and shifts uncomfortably against Yaku’s thigh.  
“Are you bored of this show?” He asks, heaving himself upright and displacing Yaku’s arm.  
“No. I chose it, remember?”  
“Oh.” Lev wipes his eyes and hunches forward, elbows resting on knobby knees.  
“Are you bored?” Yaku raises his eyebrow.  
“Yes. I fell asleep.”  
“I thought you were tired because of your medicine.” Yaku finds the remote and pauses the sleep-inducing documentary.  
Lev just groans and leans back, letting his back arch. After deflating, he paws at Yaku until he snuggles into the long-limbed embrace.  
“Mori?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I feel a lot better.”  
“That’s good.” Yaku lets his hands wander over Lev’s chest, snuggling still closer. “The medicine worked?”  
“Yeah.” Lev kisses the top of his head lazily. “Thanks for staying in with me.”  
“What else was I going to do?” Yaku laughs. They lapse into silence for a moment before Yaku asks, “Can I turn my show back on?”  
“I guess.” Lev sighs.  
The gentle murmur of the documentary starts up again. Lev keeps stroking a hand down Yaku’s side like he's petting a cat. He would tell him to stop, but it really is relaxing.  
Lev speaks again once the commercials start up. “I wanna blow you.”  
Yaku chokes on air. “What?”  
“Aren’t you kinda horny?”  
“No!” Yaku can’t think of anything less arousing than watching this plant program while his boyfriend’s nose whistles, yet here he is.  
“Oh,” He looks disappointed, “What if I get you hard?”  
Yaku glances down, and yeah, Levis definitely excited right now. “Do you want me to blow you instead?” He asks with a pointed look at his crotch.  
“No.” Lev sighs and lolls his head back against the edge of the couch.  
Yaku watches, puzzled, but decides to stay silent and see how this plays out.  
“It’s just…”  
“What?”  
“I have this fantasy.”  
“Oh yeah?” His curiosity is definitely piqued. As a couple, he and Lev haven’t explicitly talked a lot about sex much. Sure, they have sex all the time. And it’s apparent Lev has a lot more of a libido than Yaku ever will, but things have worked so far. At least, he’s pretty sure they’ve worked out.  
“I have this daydream a lot.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Well, I’m blowing you, and you’re super into it, and really hard in my mouth, and you’re pulling my hair a lot, and making these noises…”  
“Lev, you’ve sucked me off before.”  
“I know, I know!”  
“Okay, so what makes it more of a fantasy for you?” He feels weird like he’s suddenly more of Lev’s psychiatrist than boyfriend.  
“You’re so quiet every time we do it.”  
Yaku feels his face flame.  
“You always bite your hand, and that’s pretty hot. I just wish I could hear you sometimes.” Lev’s face is getting to be a matching shade of red. “I guess I want to know that I’m the one driving you crazy.”  
Yaku tries to speak, but it comes out in a tiny whisper. “You’re always the one,” He clears his throat, “Driving me crazy.”  
“Really?” Lev twists so his torso is facing him.  
Yaku averts his eyes. “Both good and bad crazy.”  
“So, can I blow you? And maybe tie your hands down so you don’t bite them?” He leans in, breathing slow breaths across Yaku’s neck.  
In answer, he just tips his head back, allowing for soft kisses to be pressed into the skin there. Lev’s lips are cold and scratchy, but he can’t deny their leisurely meandering has him more relaxed.  
“I guess you could talk me into it.”  
Lev snickers. “Oh?” The kisses begin to take on a definite suction feeling.  
“Lev.” Yaku’s tone is one of warning complaint, but the thought of having visible hickeys courtesy of his lover always gets him excited. Lev is obviously aware of this and doesn’t stop at his warning tone. So, of course, Yaku ends up with a couple bruised-looking marks on his neck, Lev laughing against his skin with each one. Finally, Yaku pushes him off, holding Lev’s head a distance away and combing the hair off his forehead. “Okay.” he concedes. “You’re in charge. Got it?”  
Lev nods. “Got it. But you gotta let me know if it’s good for you too.”  
“Okay.”  
Lev nuzzles into his cheek and smacks a loud kiss against the bottom of his jaw.  
“Wait.” Yaku pulls back again. “Is a blow job really a good idea right now? You can’t even breathe out of your nose.”  
“Mori!” Lev whines. “Why are you ruining the mood?”  
“I’m just being practical,” Yaku explains. “I don’t need you suffocating on my dick. That would really be a mood-killer.”  
“Mori.” Lev collapses onto the couch with a deadened stare. “Why?”  
Laughing, Yaku tumbles on top of him. “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re not.”  
Yaku laughs again, kisses Lev’s forehead and brushes his hair back. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. Can we try again when you’re 100%?”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Sure.” Yaku kisses him again. “Want me to take care of you tonight?” He lets his hand wander down between them to translate for him.  
Lev sighs. “Yeah…”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you love YakuLev come [yell at me](http://meganin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
